


Shouldn't

by katyaleighb



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Blood, Blood Kink, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, Marvel Universe, Rough Sex, Sex, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyaleighb/pseuds/katyaleighb
Summary: Bucky reflects on what post-HYDRA Darcy means to him.Super un-beta'd, i just had a thought and ran with it. Feedback/ideas/prompts appreciated, I just felt like blurting out what came to my mind. It's short, and messy, but oh well.





	Shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, my brain had an idea and I just ran with it. All mistakes are 100% mine. If you have prompt ideas in this universe, feel free to send them and make me use my creative brain more.

Bucky knows that he shouldn’t be doing this.

If a handbook existed that gave step by step rules on how to rehab a brainwashed, ex-HYDRA assassin, getting in bed with someone is probably so against the rules that it isn’t even in the handbook, because it should be obvious as fuck that it’s a terrible idea.

He couldn’t help himself, though.

Neither could she.

Two HYDRA captives found each other. 

They found each other's beds soon after. 

He’d never met Darcy before HYDRA kidnapped her. He’s seen photos, videos,  of how she used to sing, evidence of the pranks she’d play, talks of the parties she’d plan to celebrate everything from birthdays to the fact that it was a particularly good Friday.

All Bucky knows is the sharp edges of her personality that contrast the curves he gets lost in every night.

Her particular brand of sarcasm, that HYDRA couldn’t beat out of her.

A loyalty to those that she thinks of as family.

A _marrow_ deep protective streak for a certain astrophysicist, whom she loves and will protect above all else - even when she can’t be in the same room as her.

* * *

 

“Sometimes”

He barely heard her that night, after she woke up screaming and tearing her way out of his sheets that had wrapped themselves around her, holding her down.

He had to make himself focus, her body was backlit by moonlight, making her look like the glowing angel he’d always wished would save him.

“Sometimes I can’t help but feel bitter. I don-don’t want to hate her but it hurt so bad and hearing her name over and over again while they pulled me apart I just-“

He shushed her, folding her back into his arms as her words disintegrated into body shaking sobs. He held her, his body placed in between her and the door, neither of them sleeping but not daring to move.

 

* * *

 

 

All Bucky knew was that she understood how fucked up he felt, because she felt that way too.

It didn’t scare her away when his metal hand gripped the back of her neck and held her down, the hot, flesh hand gripping hard into her hip, fingers biting into the soft flesh as he hauled her hips back against his.

It didn’t scare him away when she was just getting used to her serum enhanced strength, and her playful smack ended up splitting his lip.

He tangled his flesh and blood fingers into her hair and hauled her down into a kiss that was filthy enough _without_ his blood.

He isn’t sure that he’s come harder in his life than when she sat back up with full, swollen lips smeared with bright red blood, her eyes locking on his as she licked them clean.

Hearing her giggle when he came back from going near blind when he emptied inside of her would have been humiliating, if it weren’t for the fact that he was still hard, and she was desperately fucking herself onto his cock.

If he watched her a little too long instead of helping - felt a deep twinge inside of him that rejoiced at seeing her whining, squirming, trying so hard to come all by himself until she was in tears – he would never admit to it.

He would admit to ignoring her sobs until she wailed, “Bucky, _please!” ,_ before he intervened, gripping the thick flesh of her ass cheeks as his feet came up on the bed.

He couldn’t stop watching her. Darcy’s face twisted up, eyes brimming with tears, lips swollen and messy from harsh, sloppy kisses, barely moving as she muttered, “Please, please, _fuck, please!_ ” until his cybernetic arm came up, skin warmed metal fingers closing around her throat and squeezing at the sides until she gasped with air and her body locked up around him.

He loved when she came like this, shrieking until she runs out of air, unable to pull more in, as her hands flail until she can grab part of him, nails digging in until she hears a hiss of pain.

Angry, red half moons that will take a day and a half to heal up.

He doesn’t want to fucking cover them.  

He shouldn’t be doing this, but watching the moment that the crease in her brow finally disappears is almost heaven.

It’s the moment that her brain finally shuts off and all she feels is him.

All she knows is him.

Watching this kind of serenity take over her body is better than any photo or video of her before.

Fuck what he shouldn’t be doing.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
